Als Ik Eens Nederlander Was
by ry0kiku
Summary: Netherlands cuma ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia bangga dan bahagia. Dan apa respon Indonesia? "Jikalau saya seorang Belanda..." No pairing, only hints. Historical, kinda. MaleOC!Indonesia.


_Warning: None. You guys get a rest OwO #plak Ahem. MaleOC!Indo. MaybeOOC!Netherlands. Ide dadakan di tengah lecture, nulis kilat sambil kucing-kucingan dengan ibu dosen. Typo mungkin cukup prevalen. Semi-historical. Pendek, kayak yang nulis #inicurcol? Peringatan standar: silakan kabur selagi sempat._

_Yang sudah siap obat tetes mata mau membaca ini, semoga anda menikmati :))_

* * *

><p>Juli 13, 1913.<p>

Saya ingin sebentar saja menjadi seorang Belanda; seorang putra tulen negeri Nederlanden yang besar, yang meluap-luap nasionalismenya melihat bendera Belanda berkibar dengan secarik _oranje_ di atasnya. Saya akan menyanyikan 'Wilhelmus' dan 'Wien Neerlands Bloed' sampai parau jadinya suara. Saya akan... ah, saya tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa saya lakukan seterusnya jikalau saya seorang Belanda. Karena dugaan saya, saya akan bisa berbuat apa saja...

.

:.:

**Als Ik Eens Nederlander Was**

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

I own nothing but the story and its half-assed idea

:.:

_._

...terkecuali satu hal! Kalau anda mau tahu pendapat saya tentang sesuatu yang menurut saya tidaklah selayaknya, sesuatu yang sangatlah tidak pantas dilakukan jikalau saya seorang Belanda, itu adalah mengajak penduduk bumiputra turut serta dalam perayaan kemerdekaan kita...

_._

_Semuanya sudah disiapkan. Euforia itu sudah menjalar. Jalanan, dari Leiden sampai Amsterdam, sudah dihias sedemikian rupa sampai mengalahkan gemerlap dekorasi Natal. Semua penduduk tanpa terkecuali, dari rakyat jelata sampai kaum aristokrasi, mematri senyum di wajah yang berseri-seri. _

_Mereka bahagia. Mereka bangga. Sudah seratus tahun lamanya mereka memeluk kebebasan. Sepuluh dekade lamanya mereka mencecap kemerdekaan. Genap seabad mereka menyatakan kedaulatan._

_Salahkah bila ia ingin membagi segala buncahan kebahagiaan, segala rasa bangga yang menyertai peringatan sebuah tanggal bersejarah, kepada sang koloni di katulistiwa sana?_

.

Pertama-tama, karena kita akan melukai perasaan sensitif mereka; karena yang kita rayakan di sini adalah kemerdekaan kita, di atas tanah terjajah yang adalah tanah mereka.

_._

_Sepasang bola hitam kelam sang remaja mengerjap, mengisyaratkan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Wajar; senyum yang biasanya hanya dia berikan ke klien dagang dan pelanggan—dan terkadang ke anak gadis berusia kelewat belia—itu kini diumbarnya ke mana-mana. Bahkan dahulu sewaktu pasukan Spain efektif dihajar telak England dalam pertempuran Trafalgar pun senyum seorang Netherlands pun tidak selebar dan segirang sekarang._

_Agak seram, kalau boleh terus terang._

_"Belanda? Ada apa?"_

_Bisa dibilang dia setengah menunggu pertanyaan itu dilontarkan. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia masih punya gengsi, dan jelas bukan karakternya untuk melompat-lompat girang seperti Portugal sewaktu mengajak Brazil merayakan hari peringatan bebasnya dia dari Iberian Union yang mengekang._

.

Raut kita yang berbahagia, genap sudah seratus tahun terbebas dari cengkeraman pengaruh luar; terlihat begitu jelas di depan mereka, yang kebebasannya tengah berada dalam cengkeraman kita.

_._

_Wajah berseri-seri bertemu tampang bingung penuh keingintahuan tak berdosa. Netherlands berjongkok, melevelkan tingginya dengan remaja Asia Tenggara yang tingginya bahkan belum mencapai setengahnya, sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan erat._

_"Besok adalah hari yang sangat berarti untukku, Indië. Besok, genap sudah seratus tahun aku merdeka. Merdeka, Indië, merdeka!"_

_Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam euforia sampai tidak menyadari bibir yang warnanya beberapa bayangan lebih gelap dari bibirnya itu membuka, mengulang tanpa suara kata terakhir yang diucapkannya._

'_Merdeka.'_

.

Tidakkah terpikir oleh kita bahwa melihat itu semua, bangsa yang diperbudak itu akan terpikir juga untuk mengejar hal yang sama?

_._

_Di mana dia?_

_Koloninya tidak ada di manapun juga. Di dapur, di kamar, di halaman, bahkan di kamar mandi pun tidak ada. Tidak mungkin dia jalan-jalan ke tempat Philippines atau Malaysia; kalau itu terjadi Spain atau England pasti sudah berjoged macarena di depan pintunya, pamer kesuksesan berhasil mendapatkan koloni yang menjadi salah satu sumber utama penghasilannya._

…_abaikan pemikiran kelewat pesimis barusan, terutama yang soal macarena._

_Kegalauan berikut langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu tua. Alis pirangnya berkerut dalam usahanya menerka-nerka. Sungguh teramat kecil kemungkinan bagi Indië-nya untuk berada di ruangan satu ini, tapi tempat ini satu-satunya yang belum ia kunjungi dalam rangka mencari sang koloni…_

_Tidak benar-benar berharap, Netherlands meraih kenop dan membuka pintu, memasuki perpustakaan dalam langkah ragu._

"…_Indië?"_

_Cukup mengejutkan, koloninya ada di situ. Dan tidak seorang diri bertopang dagu._

_Seorang pemuda yang tampak berada di sekitar usia dua puluhan juga ada di sana, mendongak dan melayangkan senyum ke arahnya. Pemuda itu duduk berhadapan dengan Indië-nya, yang hanya bisa ia lihat punggungnya._

_Ruangan itu tidak begitu terang, hanya disinari cahaya alami matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi mata tajam sang personifikasi negara pedagang untuk melihat apa yang terletak di atas meja, di antara si pemuda dan koloninya._

_Setumpuk kertas, penuh berisi kata-kata. Ditulis dalam bahasanya. _

_Yang entah kenapa, sontak membuat firasat buruk mencengkeram batinnya. _

.

Karenanya, jikalau saya seorang Belanda...

.

"_Indië!"_

_Nadanya sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sekarang. Dengan satu kibasan tangan dan teriakan dalam bahasanya, dia memerintahkan pemuda itu keluar ruangan. Darahnya terasa mendidih melihat pemuda itu bangkit dengan tenang, meletakkan tangan sekilas di bahu Indië-nya, sebelum berjalan melewatinya, menutup pintu dengan nyaris tanpa suara. Meninggalkan kedua personifikasi negara; penjajah dan koloninya._

_Dalam langkah-langkah lebar dia menyeberangi ruangan, meletakkan tangan di bahu sang koloni dan memutar tubuh kecilnya, sekalian bersama kursinya._

"_In—"_

_Nama itu tercekat di kerongkongan. Karena yang menyambut kekasarannya barusan adalah sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang bisa dibilang serupa dengan yang tersungging di bibirnya beberapa hari yang sudah lewat. Namun ada satu hal yang berbeda._

_Senyuman Indië-nya menyunggingkan tidak hanya murni euforia, melainkan harapan juga. _

.

...saya tidak akan merayakan kemerdekaan di depan mereka, bangsa yang kebebasannya tengah kita renggut paksa.

.

"_Ya? Ada apa, Belanda?"_

_Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa dijawabnya. Senyuman itu tidak bisa dikembalikannya. Karena di detik itu juga, dia mau tak mau merasakannya. Firasat yang beberapa dekade ke depan akan menamparnya telak di muka._

_Momen ketika sejarah berbalik melawannya._

-fin-

* * *

><p><em>'With these words, Suwardi was able to turn Dutch history against the Dutch, by scraping boldly at the weld between Dutch nationalism and imperialism. By the imaginary transformation of himself into a temporary Dutchman, he undermines all the racist fatalities that underlay Dutch colonial ideology. His broadside - which delighted his Indonesian as much as it irritated his Dutch audience - is exemplary of a world-wide 20th century phenomenon.'<em>

Anderson, B. (1983). _Imagined Communities: Reflections on the Origin and Spread of Nationalism_. London: Verso.

A/N:

Dan sy malah ngetik ini padahal progress report buat besok belum dikirim ke dosen seminar. Ahahahahahahah #stres #abaikan Anyway, apakah benda ini sukses me-refresh memori? Sudah tahu kan, siapa kiranya si 'pemuda awal 20-an' yang muncul di cerita ini? ^^ Yep, benar, beliau Suwardi Surjaningrat alias Ki Hajar Dewantara, yang English version dari artikelnya 'Als Ik Eens Nederlander Was' alias 'If I were for once to be a Dutchman' alias 'Jikalau Saya Seorang Belanda' muncul di handout untuk lecture hari ini dan sukses bikin sy bangun dari tidur lelap dihajar petir inspirasi dan mulai ngeplot benda ini #OHPmelayang Dan kalimat yang tidak di-italic itu terjemahan kasar dengan modifikasi seperlunya dari sy, ngomong2. Mau pakai terjemahan aslinya ada terlalu banyak versi, sy bingung mau pakai yang mana #plak

Sy ingat samar-samar jaman SMA (atau SMP? #dor) pernah membaca tentang ditulisnya artikel satir super kontroversial ini, tapi baru tahu kalau latar belakangnya ternyata nasionalisme (pihak Belanda) yang salah tempat OwO #emotnyambak Sebenarnya kalau ditelusuri lagi topik ini sangaaaat menarik, tapi daripada benda ini beralih fungsi jadi esai sosiologi, lebih baik sy akhiri di sini :)

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat diterima dengan tangan terbuka :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
